Lentes
by inuchara2511
Summary: Tony le cuenta a Steve de cuando usaba lentes


-Mira lo que encontré, en las bodegas de mi padre.- hable con Steve mientras le ponía una caja llena de coas que alguna vez le pertenecieron.

-Wow, es increíble cómo es que Howard guardaba todas estas cosas.- dijo con mientras miraba con sus ojos brillantes las cosas que mi padre había guardado de el

-Sí, bueno no es la gran cosa, en su mayoría son suéteres que estoy seguro ya no te quedan.- mencione tomando un suéter que era mínimo 5 tallas menos que el actual Steve

-Sí, bueno antes del suero tenía muchos problemas de salud así que lo necesitaba todos en tiempos de frio, Bucky siempre llevaba extras porque sabía que yo me los quitaba en mi terquedad de que no tenía frio, Bucky de verdad es el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos.- dijo mientras sonreía con honestidad pero ni por eso dejaría pasar lo que acaba de decir

\- Mentiroso.-

-¿Perdón?- me miro confuso

-Bucky no es el mejor mejor amigo, es Rohedy.-

-Tony, claro que tú piensas que tu mejor amigo es el mejor pero-.-

-Cuando tenía 15 usaba lentes.-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque estaba prácticamente ciego porque más podría ser.-

Después de pasar prácticamente toda mi vida encerrado en mi casa, modificando aparatos, concentrado en el televisor y leyendo libros cuando ya habían apagado todas las luces mis ojos se deterioraron muy rápido y a los 15 tenía muchos problemas de la vista.

Nunca lo admitía pero se hacía cada vez más evidente. Así que un día mi papa simplemente me llevo al doctor sin decir una palabra y sin responder a ninguno de mis berrinches ni reproches me obligo a hacer el examen de la vista.

Semanas después Jarvis llego con unos lentes en su estuche y me sentó frente al espejo para colocármelos.

-Me veo como un idiota.-

-Así que ya te puedes ver, eso ya es ganancia.-

Me reí. A Jarvis, por más que quisiera nunca le pude hacer ningún coraje, no cuando él se esforzaba tanto en hacerme feliz.

Nunca me gustaron lo lentes. Mama decía que me miraba guapo con ellos. Nunca lo creí así. Papa decía que si me los quietaba mientras estaba en su laboratorio me los pegaría a la cabeza por terco. Jarvis decía que si lo usaba continuamente en algún momento ya no los necesitaría, solo por esa razón me los dejaba.

Ese mismo año entre a la Universidad, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan emocionado y asustando al mismo tiempo. Me emocionaba poder estudiar fuera de casa, aprender cosas nuevas y también me aterraba estar tan lejos, no ser aceptado por mis compañeros y que se rieran que usaba gafas.

Mientras hacía mis maletas sentía ese nudo en mi estómago y me dieron una ganas de llorar. Si, era una tontería querer llorar por miedo a que rieran de mis gafas pero bueno tenía 15 no me pueden juzgar por ser un adolecente tarado e inseguro.

Durante el camino a la Universidad tire las gafas por la ventana del auto y pensé que ya me había librado de ellas.

Al llegar mama no me quiso soltar por un buen rato mientras se despedía de mí, lloro y se despidió de mi mil veces antes de soltarme, Jarvis bajo mis maletas me las entrego, me abrazo y me deseo lo mejor de las suertes mientras ayudaba a mama a subirse al carro y la tranquilizaba, al último papa se acercó y me abrazo, rara vez me abrazaba, me dijo que estaba realmente orgulloso de mí y me aseguro que me iría bien, me sentí realmente bien en ese momento, sentí que finalmente le causaba un orgullo sincero a mi padre y después se alejó un momento de mí y me coloco unas gafas en la cara.

-Donde llegue a venir y no las traigas te saco de la Universidad.-

Maldito idiota.

Entre a la Universidad con lentes y lo odie, pero nunca quise arriesgarme a quitármelos y que por cualquier razón mi padre se enterara, sea como sea mi padre era un hombre de palabra y lo creía capaz de sacarme realmente.

La Universidad fue tan increíble como pensé y con solo unos pocos de los anti bajos que me aterrorizaban, las clases fueron increíbles, los maestros gente interesante y solo unos pocos de mis compañeros eran unos patanes, pero eso a mí ya no me importaba, en poco tiempo pude hacer amigos, no todos fueron amigos entrañables como pensé en su momento, pero mi compañero de cuarto fue uno de ellos, James Rodhey.

-Ponte los lentes Tones.-

-No empieces tú también.-

-No ves nada sin ellos, eres como un topo, pequeño, castaño y cegatón.-

-Tan gracioso como siempre pásame esa lleve inglesa.-

-Esto es una cuchara.-

-Da igual.-

-Si no te gusta usar lentes opérate los ojos.-

¿¡Porque no lo habría pensado antes?!

-¡Si! Rodhey eres un genio. Te besaría si no estuviera enamorado de Jenny- Salí corriendo de mi habitación para ir por el teléfono, choque con una pared pero llegue al teléfono. Marque el número de mi casa

-Y de Lucy, de Mary, del capitán américa, de la maestra que de algebra, de Katerin, de…- Siguió nombrando Rodhey nombres de personas que había dicho que serían el amor de mi vida en los últimos 6 meses de Universidad mientras yo marcaba a mi casa.

Contestaron

-¡Mama!-

-Hola mía amor, ¿Qué paso?-

-Me tengo que operar.-

-¿! Que, que tienes?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- mi mama sonó preocupada y me arrepentí de decirlo así

-No me pasa nada, mama, me quiero operar los ojos para no usar lentes.-

-Anthony, no lo sé, mira si quieres hacerlo dile a tu padre y ya veremos.-

-Está bien, ¿me lo puedes pasar?-

-No está en casa en este momento marca la semana que entra cuando llegue te amo bye.-

-¡Mama!- bufe resignado

Y así estuve durante aproximadamente un mes donde buscaba a mi papa por teléfono, luego contestaba, me decía "Dile a tu madre y lo que diga ella" y yo le tenía que decirle a mi madre y decía "¿Qué dijo tu padre?" y de esa manera sustantivamente hasta que un fin de semana me plante en medio de la sala hasta que ambos ya rendidos me dijeron que me operarían el lunes por la mañana.

La operación no fue muy tardada solo me apuntaron con un rayo lazar en el ojo, me pusieron un parche y me dijeron que no me moviera mucho y que la semana entrante cuando el primer ojo estuviera bien harían lo mismo con el otro y en dos semanas debería tener una visión perfecta y normal.

Salí del hospital realmente feliz, con un parche ridículo pero feliz, me llevaron a la Universidad y mi mama realmente me suplico que no hiciera nada que me dañara, luego le pidió a Rohedy que no me dejara hacer nada estúpido. Mis padres se fueron y esa semana Rohedy me cuido cuando no estaba en clases.

-No puedo ver nada de lo que está en mi lado izquierdo.- me lamente dramáticamente al solo poder ver la mitad de nuestra habitación y no poder ver la otra mitad, MI Mitad de la habitación.

-Si quieres ver el poster de tu novio imaginario solo gírate.-

-Eso es muy cansado.- me lamente aún más en mi cama y empezaba un berrinche que duraría las 2 semanas de mi tratamiento para dejar de usar lentes donde le culparía 1 semana que gracias a su idea no podía ver el poster de mi amado sin hacer la ardua tarea de girarme y otra semana con la misma queja pero por el televisor

-Y por aguantar ese tipo de cosas es que Rohedy es el mejor amigo del mundo entero y nadie lo puede negar. –

Steve empezó a reír, hasta que volvió a tranquilizarse y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro me tomo con cuidado la cara y me beso de manera delicada y tierna en los labios.

-¿así que lloraste una semana entera por no poder verme, ehh?-

-Sí que podía verte, solo que no pensaba girar mi cabeza solo para eso, no te creas tanto Rogers.-

-Eres increíble Tony.-

-También te amo Steve.-


End file.
